


And though you're dead and gone, believe me Your memory will carry on

by My_ChemicalKismesis



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abusive Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider, Chapter one is very old, M/M, Retcon Powers, Superpowers, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 00:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16006583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_ChemicalKismesis/pseuds/My_ChemicalKismesis
Summary: Everyone has powers because of Project SBurb, a top secret operation in the Lalonde's home. Bro is upset and kills Dave and John has to use his newfound abilities to save Dave and falls in love with Dave along the way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fic title from Welcome To The Black Parade. An old fic I decided to post. Chapter two: Dirk POV coming soon.

John and Dave were hanging out when the door opened and Dave’s expression grew fearful.. His bro had gotten home and was extremely angry.  
“Fuck. Man you need to hide now. Get in my room as fast as possible. My bro is going to kill me if he finds out you’re here.” John hurried into the room, watching what was happening. He saw bro grab a sword, and lunge for Dave. Time seemed to slow as bro hit Dave, striking him again and again. Every time, the blade connected, John felt worse and worse. Bro sliced Dave again, yet Dave never fought back. Another slice connected with Dave and he fell to the ground, and his bro kept hitting him. Dave screamed, and John could tell this was the worst he’d ever been hurt. In response to the screams, bro hit Dave in the neck with his sword. He sliced the Jugular, sending Dave’s blood spewing. Apparently satisfied, he left Dave to die. John ran out of his hiding place to Dave’s side.  
It was a year ago and the Strider-Lalonde’s were having a combined birthday sleepover. They were playing truth or dare. It was Dave’s turn to give John a dare.  
“If you’re so not a homosexual, then kiss me.” John looked over at Dave, a blush rising on his cheeks. He walked over to Dave, a slow nervousness in every step. He couldn’t figure out why his heart was beating so fast. He slowly leaned over to Dave and kissed him. He couldn’t put a finger on the bizarre warm feeling he felt when he kissed him, especially because he is not a homosexual. He awkwardly removed his lips from a blushing Dave. He hurried back over to where he was sitting.   
The game went by with more mundane and silly dares for a while, then Dave got an idea.   
“Hey Roxy, I dare you to take us all down to the basement where you guys have that secret project that you’re interning on for mom.”  
“Dave, project SBurb is highly classified and it would probably be illegal-“ Rose began but was cut off by Roxy.  
“That should be fine! I would love to show my little brother and all his friends our super-cool project! Maybe it would even make you want to help us when you’re older!” Then she got up and began leading the large group. She swung open a door and they began the slow descent down a rickety spiral staircase. Then she entered a series of passcodes on a big metal door. The room had twelve tall vials filled with colorful, glowing liquids that pulsed and moved.   
“These are the product of Project SBurb,” Dirk began to explain.  
“They’re essentially superpowers and if someone who has them dies then they can kiss someone and they get the powers.” Dave was leaning on something with a whole bunch of switches, and when Roxy mentioned that he slipped and hit a big button. Eight of the vials opened, and their powers found a host in the room.   
“Well fuck,” Dirk states and it is a perfect description of how everyone in the room is feeling.   
John pulls himself back to the present and he knows exactly what he has to do.   
“Dave, do you remember how Roxy said powers were passed on?” John closes the distance between the two and they share a bloody kiss. John feels his powers take hold and he accidentally teleports to a different part of the room. He goes back to Dave’s side and watches him breathe his final breath. He leaves without using any powers and gets blood everywhere. The blood streaks stand out on the white concrete walls of the halls.


	2. Dirk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Dirk POV chapter. Warnings for blood and background DirkJake if you don’t like that.

You get in the elevator to your apartment. When you exit, you see blood streaked on the walls. You grimace, wondering why the murder of a neighbor hadn't declared this whole area a crime scene. There's also bloody footprints that go very close to your home. Too close. You keep walking towards your home and the footprints keep going that way too. You get an awful feeling in your stomach. You see bloody hand prints on the door, the way one would close it if they were in a hurry. You open the door, prepared for a strife because Dave ran. What you see is so much worse. Lying in a pool of blood, is your brother. He's still and when you run over to him, he's cold. You glance around and see two game controls out, a backpack sitting on the floor and a blue hoodie draped over the couch. You grab Dave's hand to feel for a pulse but feel absolutely nothing. Dave's cold, dead arm falls out of your grip and you break down into tears. You're sure it was bro that did this. You look up a little and see a bloody katana through your tears that confirms your suspicion. You’re gonna fucking kill that asshole. You grab your phone to try to contact Roxy for help, ignoring the memo John added you to.   
timaeusTestified [TT] started pestering tipsyGnostalgic [TG]   
TT: Roxy, Dave he fucking  
TG: dirk what did dave do  
TT: He’s fucking  
TT: I can’t fucking say it.   
TG: dirk please tell me whats wrong  
TG: is dave injured  
TT: Yes.   
TG: is it serious  
TT: Yes.   
TG: is he conscious  
TT: No.   
TG: how fast is his pulse  
TT: He doesn’t   
TT: He doesn’t fucking have one.  
TG: fuck  
TG: is he dead  
TT: Yes.   
TG: shit  
TG: are you at home?  
TT: Yes.   
TG: im coming over and bringing rosey   
tipsyGnostalgic [TG] ceased pestering timaeusTestified [TT]  
At some point Roxy comes over with Rose. In that time your shades had fallen off and you are sure you couldn’t keep crying at some point but your sobbing goes on and on. Jake and Jane show up with Jade too, but John is nowhere to be found. Jake is the first one who attempts to touch you.   
“Love, we need to get you cleaned up.” You look at your hands and see so much blood yet you don’t feel it. You don’t feel anything anymore. You lean on him as you two go to the bathroom. He runs water on your hands and you watch the blood swirl down the drain. You look at your reaction and you look like shit. Your eyes are red and puffy from crying and your nose is bloody. You have red streaks down your face from your tears and your entire shirt is covered in blood. Dave’s blood. Jake wipes away your bloody nose. "Can you get your shirt changed on your own?" You barely shake your head but he seems to get the message. He removes your bloody shirt and thankfully, your binder isn't bloody. The blog gets wiped off and he grabs a clean shirt that you tug on.   
“Dirk, how about we don’t stay here?” You nod because you just can’t bring yourself to say anything. He takes your hand and gently guides you to his car and you drive to his house. You two sit on the couch and he puts a movie on, and you honestly don’t know what the movie is and you fall asleep at some point.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of this chapter and all of the other chapters are old, so I apologize about the writing.

You run from the apartment, not stopping. At some point, you teleport in a flash of blue light. You stop, near the edge of the chunk of town you rarely venture to. It has a clock tower in it, and you glance up at it as you try to catch your breath. It ticks, saying it’s thirty minutes before your clock said when you checked the time earlier, while hanging out with Dave. Did you time travel? You know that’s Dave’s power.   
The scene around you changes with more blue light. You’re standing in a flower field, a young boy you recognize very well taking photos of bugs and flowers. His friend stands beside him. They don’t see you, thankfully. You remember this day. Dave had gotten his hands on a camera and you two came here since Jade loved the place. You could never find the words to describe the way you looked at Dave. It was a warm feeling of safety, a fuzziness.  
The blue light comes seconds before Dave turns around. Now, you’re sitting on top of a cabinet in Rose’s house, a familiar scene unfolding before you for the second time in this fic. You’re kissing Dave, sitting in the middle of a circle of your friends. Roxy’s looking you dead in the eye this time. The current you, not the one kissing Dave. You put a finger to your lips, a gesture telling her to be silent, timing it with when Dave tells them to promise that this’ll never leave the sleepover. Roxy motions zipping her lips, locking it and throwing away the key, still watching you. You give her a thumbs up before realizing the blood on your hand is extra visible. She seems to notice just how bloody you are, raising a concerned eyebrow.   
You’re gone again. Roxy probably thinks you killed someone. You need new clothes, now. Thankfully, your powers took you to a Walmart for god knows what reason. You jog into the clothing area and here a conversation carry over from the nearby candy aisle. You’re asking Dave what kind of candy he likes.   
“I dunno. Bro doesn’t really buy candy. Or other food. Buy whatever you want.”   
“We’ll find out what candy you like. I’ll buy a whole bunch of kinds.”   
“Dude, you don’t need to do-”   
“Nope. I’m buying you candy. What is it that your comic says? Oh, right! We’re doing it man. We’re making it happen.” You tone out the rest of the conversation, already knowing what happens. Dave’ll let you buy the candy for him. You buy a plain white shirt and cargo shorts, which you buy from self checkout. You dash into the bathroom and change, tossing your bloody clothes in the trash. You clean your face.   
Now, you’ve found yourself in a new place. You’re in the Lalonde house, Dave is explaining a bit more about his family to you. You’re at ceiling level, hovering. You drift over to the kitchen, catching Roxy’s attention again. She taps a spot on her arm and then points to you. You check that spot on your arm and see some blood you didn’t get off. It’s sickening to you but you clean it. Roxy points out of the room and gestures for you to follow. She leads you to the basement.   
“What are you doing?”   
“It’s a long story, but I can’t tell you why.”   
“Let me ask you one question. Did you kill someone?”   
“No,” but you would kill one person in the world. Bro. And you will if you can do it to save Dave. “Not yet.”   
“Not yet? John, that’s a bad response.”   
“I don’t think murder is the solution here, but I just don’t fucking know!”  
“Can you tell me what’s wrong?”   
“No, I can’t. I would, but it would fuck up the timeline!!!”  
“Well, I’ll just wait and see, I guess?”   
“Yeah, you’ll probably know when it happens.” Then you dissolve once more and find yourself in the present day, not far from Dave’s apartment. You watch a bloody Dirk be practically carried out of the home, limply sobbing against Jake. You think it’s the right day anyway. Except that Dirk wasn’t injured. Maybe that’s Dave’s blood? You’re not really sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. My Tumblr is my-chemicalkismesis.


End file.
